Monster's Ball
Monster's Ball is the fifth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-fourth episode of the series. Summary COSTUME PARTY OF THE DAMNED - On campus, is touched by a sad and secretive student named Aaron. Elena and attend the Whitmore Historical Ball dressed as Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. At the Ball, Elena shares a dance with Dr. Maxfield, who has a disturbing message for her. ’s evening at the Ball takes her from happiness to heartbreak. Meanwhile, Nadia reveals her surprising history to , and Damon tries to make a deal with Silas. Silas demands that Damon commit an unthinkable act, which leads to a violent confrontation. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah Guest Cast *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Quotes Webclip 1: :Damon: "Lady Anne Boleyn. Now who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous?" :Elena: "You, my King. My not so loving husband." :Damon: "Well, maybe I can dance my way out of this dog house." :Elena: "Yeah, maybe... Maybe later." :Damon: "Or... Maybe you can tell me what's going on with you. Come on." :Elena: "Bonnie died. Three months ago and what was I doing? I was having the summer of my life... with you." :Damon: "Guilt. Don't know it but I've heard It can be a real bitch." :Elena: "I know that It's not my fault that Bonnie died, but it is my fault for not figuring it out sooner." :Damon: "Elena, you are allowed to be happy once in a blue moon. Besides Jeremy has been lying to us all summer." :Elena: "I should have figured It out, Damon! I know that It's not the same, but I'm not 'gonna let Megan's death fall through the cracks too..." Webclip 2: :Caroline: "Oh, before I forget. I talked to the register and your major is... drum roll... geosociology." :Tyler: "How about... we don't talk about the major right now." :Caroline: "And I compelled you a single." :Tyler: "Definetly don't wanna talk about my dorm room." :Caroline: "Or we could talk about the hybrid-sized jerk that you've been for not calling me back. Ever." :Tyler: "How many times do you want me to tell you. I've been helping a werewolf pack in the land of no cellphone reception." :Caroline: "Well, lucky for you, I figured out a way for you to make up for it." :Tyler: "I thought I did make up for it. A couple of dozen times." :Caroline: "You are escorting me to the Whitmore Historical Ball." :Tyler: "The what?" Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Aaron. *Forwood breaks up in this episode, as Tyler still desires vengeance for Carol's murder. *Jesse wakes in transition, tied up by Wes. *Damon feeds Katherine to Silas, who wakes up as a witch. Katherine's heart continues to beat despite being drained of all her blood, so although the show's mythology would indicate she is now in transition, it has yet to be confirmed. *Silas demands Stefan's death in exchange for his help to Damon, to use his death to resurrect Bonnie. *Elena investigates Megan's death. *Elena feels guilty over having the summer of her life not knowing her best friend was dead. *Only two promotional images were released prior this episode. The last time this was the case was . Continuity * Elena and Damon go to their first party as a couple. * Katherine, Silas, Nadia and Qetsiyah were last seen in Original Sin. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * The title is a reference to a 2001 film of the starring . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x05 Promo "Monster's Ball" HD|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x05 Extended Promo|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x05 Webclip - Monster's Ball HD|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x05 Webclip 2 - Monster's Ball|Webclip #2 Pictures 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg Elena 505.jpg Elena TVD 5x05.jpg|Elena Elena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine TVD 5x05.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Katherine 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia TVD 5x05.jpg|Nadia Nadia 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Nadia 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Bonnie 5 TVD 5x05.jpg References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5